


Tower Lesson

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [8]
Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Damia teaches her three eldest.





	Tower Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 93. can

"It's not the carrier that really matters," Damia explained as Laria, Thian, and Rojer gathered around her during the down time of Iota Aurigae. "Any old can that you can touch and hold will do. The carriers are just a known shape and mass, easily edited out of the equation of knowing the mass you must shift."

"Why you sometimes throw ores without the carriers?" Laria questioned, following the theory more than her brothers.

"Only if I have to," Damia said. "The carriers give me smoother edges, lines I know."

"So unwrapped loads are emergency only," Laria said, accepting that.


End file.
